Love Starts at the Door Step
by CrazyHouse
Summary: Sara finds a little bundle on her front door step. Sorry for not updating. I am busy with college, but I will update ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

Love Starts at the Door Step

Chapter 1

Hannah

Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime lab was rushing around her house to get ready for work, she was already running late. She was just searching for her keys and the doorbell rang.

"Just one moment." Sara said.

She found her keys on her bed and she gathered up her things to head out the door and see who was there and head out to work. When she opened the door no one was there. She started to walk out of the house when her foot knocked something. Sara looked down and saw a baby in a baby carrier on her doorstep. She picked up the carrier and brought it into her house. She saw that there was a note on top of the blanket that was covering the baby. She opened it up and this is what it said:

_Dear Ms. Sidle,_

_You may not know who I am, but my name is Stephanie Cumbers and I live next door to you. I am 17 years old. I have been living in foster care since I was born. I have been to seven different foster homes in the last seventeen years. When I found out that I was pregnant my boyfriend left me. I am almost eighteen which means I will be kicked out of foster care. I will never be able to care for a baby and my life is not the best and I did not believe in abortion. I am leaving Las Vegas and the states so I can start my life from scratch. The baby is only a couple of days old as you can probable see. I have left her birth certificate blank, which is because I want you to put your own name on it and raiser her like you gave her life. Please do not try to find me._

_Thanks,_

_Stephanie _

_P.S. I have also singed away my parental rights so the forum should be in the envelope with the birth certificate. _

Sara looked at the letter like she did not know what hit her. She was shocked. She never thought that she would be a mother, but since she came to Las Vegas seven years ago she had started to change her mind. Sara was still scared of the thought of being a mother, but she would never give this baby away to foster care since she knows how it is like, since she grew up in foster care. Sara was scared of being an instant mother, people usually have 9 months to plane for their child, but she decided that she did not care if she did not have the 9 months to prepare she still will take care of this child like she was the one to give birth to her.

She looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled.

"I guess I will have to give you a name don't I." She said talking to the sleeping baby.

Sara picked up the phone to call Grissom.

He answered his cell

"Grissom"

"Hey Grissom, this is Sara."

"Sara, Hi."

"Grissom I will need to take a couple of weeks off."

"Ok and may I ask for why you want a couple of weeks off?"

"Griss it is a personal mater."

"Ok, I will see you when you come back."

"Thanks Grissom and Bye."

"Bye."

That was one phone call down. She picked up the phone again and called a lawyer to see about these circumstances.

"Jackson and Cook law firm how may I help you?"

"Hi my name is Sara Sidle and I need to talk to a lawyer. It is an emergency."

"Just one moment please I will put you through to one of our lawyers."

"Thanks"

"This is Kyle Jackson, how may I help you?"

"Hey Mr. Jackson, my names is Sara Sidle. This evening I found a baby on my door step and the note says that the mother wants me to take legal custody; she even left the birth certificate blank and a forum which states she gives up all parental custody. The mother is seventeen and is in the foster care system and she is about to turn eighteen and that means that they will kicker her out of foster care. What do I do in this situation?"

"Well Ms. Sidle the note did say that she wants to leave her baby in your care. And she did specificity say she wants you to be the baby's mother and if she left the birth certificate blank and she gave away her parental rights, and she has not living family members, I see no problem. She legalyl left her baby in your care. So there should be no problem."

"Thank you Mr. Jackson, I really appreciated."

"No problem Ms. Sidle. If you need any more help do not be afraid to call me."

"Thanks again, Bye."

"Bye"

Sara hung up the phone and looked down at the baby who looked like she was waking up. Now all she had to do was find a name for the little one and finish up the birth certificate.

She went over to her computer and went to a baby names website. She found a name that she loved. Hannah Madison.

"You like that, Hannah Madison?" The baby just made gurgling noses. "Hannah Madison it is."

Sara got the birth certificate and wrote down the baby's name as well as her name under mother. She realized that she would need stuff for the baby. She decided that she will let the baby sleep in the car seat until morning then she will go out shopping for stuff for the baby, but she will still have to go out and buy some baby formula. She decided to go to the coroner store just a block away. She had a feeling that Hannah will be hungry vary soon. Sara picked up the baby carrier and left her house. She buckled the car seat in and then she got in her self in the care as well.

She arrived back at her house five minutes later and she went and made the formula for Hannah. After it was finished she picked up the bottle and walked over to the baby carrier and took out Hannah.

"Hey sweet heart are you starting to get hungry? I bet you are." Sara placed her in her arms then put the bottle near Hannah's mouth and she just latched on and suckled away until she was finished. Sara put her over her shoulder and rubbed her back so she could burp her. After feeding her she changed her dipper. She had also picked up some dippers up at the store. She put her back in the carrier. Hannah was a sleep with in minutes.

_Same Time the Crime Lab_

After getting Sara's call Grissom headed to the break room to hand out assignments for the evening.

"Good Evening every one we have buys night ahead of us."

"Griss shouldn't we wait for Sara?" Nick asked.

"Sara has taken a few weeks off for personal reasons. If we need her help with something I will just call her and ask her to come in for a couple of hours to help us."

"Ok" Every one said and got on to work.

_The Next Day_

Sara woke up at six o-clock since Hannah had started crying. Sara feed her and then she got Hannah ready then she got her self ready for a day of shopping. Sara had left the house at ten o-clock and did not arrive back home until one o-clock. Sara started right away putting together the crib. By five o-clock Sara had finished putting together the crib, the change table, a book shelve, and a dresser. She had started putting away the clothes she had bought in the dresser.

Through the first week Sara was getting use to waking up at two o-clock in the morning to feed Hannah and by then Sara had completely finished the nursery.

It was 10:00pm on a Friday night when Sara's phone rang.

"Sidle"

"Sara, this is Grissom, I know that you are still on leave but we need you for a couple of hours at the lab. There is a high profile case that we have been working on for a week and we are not getting anywhere. We thought we could use a fresh pair of eyes."

"Sure thing Griss, I will be down there shortly."

"Bye see you soon."

"Bye Griss."

After Sara hung up the phone she started to get her self ready and she got Hannah ready who had woken up for a feeding and had not yet fallen back asleep. She would have to bring Hannah with her since every one she knew work at with her at the lab and all her friends are from work so she had no one to leave Hannah with.

Sara arrived at the lab 20 minutes later. She got out of her car and went around to the other side and took the baby carrier out of the car and pulled the baby bag over her shoulder. When she entered she stopped at he front desk to ask were Grissom was.

"Hey Judy, is Grissom and the team in the break room?"

"Yes Ms. Sidle, they are waiting for you."

"Thanks Judy."

Sara started walking toward the break room. Sara got to the break room and saw that every one was there talking, probable about the case. She walked in and she placed the care seat on the floor with the baby bag and then she made her self noticed.

"Hey Griss. What do you need my help with?"

"Hey Sara its good to see you."

"Its good to see you guys too. So is some one going to fill me in on this case and what do you need my help with?" After that was said Hannah made her self known by giving out a loud cry." Sara bent down and took her out of her car seat and started to sooth her.

"Ssshhh, Hannah baby sshhh what's wrong?" She picked up the car seat and baby bag and walked over toward the couch and she sat down and shifted Hannah in her arms. She took out a bottle from the bag a she put it near Hannah's mouth and she started to suckle it and she calmed down and closed her eyes just content to be in her mother's arms.

Sara looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her in a shocked way.

Nick was the first one to start talking.

"Sara, would you like to explain about the baby in your arms to your vary confused friends and co-workers?"

"Nick I thought you were smarter then that. It is called a mother feeding her child."

Laughs "Vary funny Sara now an explanation, because as far as I know you were not pregnant and did not just give birth to a baby a couple of weeks ago."

"Wow don't give up your night job and no wonder you make a good CSI."

"Sara enough with the sarcastic shit now will you please tell us."

"Its called leaving for work and finding a baby on your door step and finding out the mother want's you to raise it. She left the birth certificate blank so I could put my name in it. Is that good enough explanation for you?"

"So Sara you are saying that you walked out our door to leave for work and you found a baby on your door step."

"That's right Cath."

It took a couple of minutes for the shock to ware off. Then every one was around Sara and wanting to hold the baby. The whole time she was looking at Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick was the only one who did not hold the baby and the rest of the evening he did not speak to Sara unless it was necessary. This went on for the next couple of weeks and Sara noticed how he was staying as far away as possible from her and how he was so impersonal towards her. He would always call her Sidle and he always sounded mad. By the end of the second week she could not take one of her best friends treating her like that and she just broke down at the end of shift in the locker room. She does not remember cry this much since she broke down in front of Grissom two and a half years ago. She just sat on the bench in front of her locker with her head in her hands and tears running down her face.

Nick walked into the locker room to gather to stuff at the end of shift when he stopped in his tracks when he saw Sara sitting on the bench and crying into her hands and he just realized how he had been treating her and guessed she was crying because of him and it hurt him to see a person as strong as Sara crying and knowing that he is the reason behind it. In all his years of knowing Sara he has never seen her crying once, so he new that if she was crying because of him he much of really hurt her. He could not believe he just hurt the most important person in his life and the person he loves the most. He decided he had to do something about it so he walked over toward her and bent down in front of her and put is hand on her thigh.

Sara looked up when she felt someone touch her and saw that is was Nick.

"Sara, I know you are upset with me right know, so why don't I take you home and we can talk."

Sara just looked at him a nodded her head yes.

Nick pulled in front of Sara's apartment and got out of the car and Sara followed suit. Nick entered behind Sara who was carrying a sleeping Hannah. Sara turned to Nick.

"I am just going to put her down and I will be right out." Nick went and sat down on the sofa and waited until Sara came back.

Sara entered the living room and saw that Nick was seated on the couch; she walked over and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

Nick turned so he was facing Sara. He took her hands in his and stared to talk.

"Sara I realized how much I hurt you. I did not mean to hurt you, but I guess it just turned out that way. When I saw you with Hannah that day I just froze seeing you with a baby and seeing how good you were and how wonderful you looked with a baby in your arms. I guess you can say I was jealousy, because I realized that I am so in love with you, have been for awhile, and seeing you with a baby, a baby I wish we had together, a baby you had not told me about just made me angry, I don't know why, but it did, but after seeing you today crying in the locker room I realized how much I hurt you and it all came back to me. I should have been their for you and helped you out with become a new mother. Sara I did not mean to hurt you, I love you so much and you are the most important person in my life and I could not stand it if he are angry with me. I want to be here for you and Hannah and if you would let me I want to be able to give Hannah siblings. Sara Sidle I am so in love with you."

After Nick finished his speech he looked at Sara straight in the eyes to se her reaction. Sara had tears in her eyes but his time they were happy tears.

"Nick no one has ever said anything so sweet to me in my life, and I forgive you and I love you so much. I have loved you for awhile as well."

Nick looked on in surprise because he had no idea she felt the same way. Nick scooted closer toward Sara and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Since I did not have a chance to hold Hannah since I was being big headed, may I holder her now?"

"Off course, let me get her, she should be up for her feeding soon anyways."

Sara walked to Hannah's room and picked her out of her crib and brought her back into the living room and placed her in Nick's arms.

Nick just sat with the small baby in his arms and looking down and smiling at her. He lifted his head to look at Sara.

"Sara, she is beautiful."

"Nick I still have not brought the birth certificate back to the hospital so if you want you can put your name under father."

Nick just looked at her in utter shock.

"Sara I would love too, but you do not have to say that to make me feel good."

"Well Nick I think she would feel a little left out when her siblings have your last name and she does not."

"Nick looked at her in amazement.

"Really Sara!"

"Really. I wrote it in pencil because I did not want to make a mistake so we can just erase Sidle and put Stokes in and since they type it up at the hospital they would not know the wiser."

"Ok. We will start are family from this day. How does that sound."

"That sounds perfect."

Nick and Sara added his name to the birth certificate and changed the last name to Stokes and put it by the door so they could take it to the hospital before they head to work.

Hannah started to wake in Nick's arms.

"Nick how would you like to feed your daughter for the first time."

"I would love that Sara."

Sara went into the Kitchen and made the bottle for Hannah and walked back out into the living room and handed the bottle over to Nick. She sat down next to him and placed a kiss on his lips and watch him feed their daughter for the first time.


End file.
